El Regalo mas grande
by ritorudeito
Summary: Sabemos cuando difícil fue para Astrid encontrar un regalo digno de alguien como Hiccup, alguien que lo tiene todo... Pero ¿que tan fácil fue para Hiccup? ¿cual es la historia detrás de ese amuleto? ¿como fue que Estoico se lo dio? ¿y esa frase "tal y como recuerdo"? BASADO EN EL CAPÍTULO "TRAGADOS POR LA ARENA" HICCSTRID Especial "10 historias"


**N/A: Hola hola... Y aquí vengo por primera vez con un One-shot y nada menos que HICCSTRID... Esta basado en el capítulo 2 de la nueva temporada, el de "Tragados por la Arena" y lo cierto es que esta idea me** **surgió desde que liberaron el clip. Lo vi en ingles, pero entendí perfectamente lo que Hiccup dijo, y mas exactamente cuando dijo que ella ya le había dado el "mas grande regalo en el mundo" y yo de inmediato dije (bien fangirl) dira "Eres tu, eres tu" y de inmediato me recordó una canción que se ha convertido en mi favorita... _"El regalo mas grande"_ (de Tiziano Ferro) si no la conocen de verdad se las recomiendo por que es en esa canción en la que esta basado este **

**Y entonces me puse a pensar, en este capítulo vimos lo que paso Astrid para dar con un regalo que de hecho no encontró pero... ¿que tan fácil fue para Hiccup? Y surgio este One-shot que xcierto... Al publicarlo también se convierte en**

 **"Especial 10 historias by _ritoru_deito"_**

 **Asi que**

 _ **En este día de septiembre**_

 _ **les dedicare**_

 _ **.**_

 **El regalo más grande**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Quiero hacerte un regalo_

 _Algo dulce_

 _Algo raro_

 _._

 _No un regalo común_

 _._

 _De esos que abres y lloras_

 _Que estas feliz y no finges_

 _._

El cielo se había oscurecido, las estrellas brillaban radiantes iluminando la oscuridad junto a la luna y el viento soplaba de manera agradable, alborotando el cabello castaño del chico que montaba al Furia Nocturna... Era el único que continuaba despierto a esas horas y recorría los cielos con su vista fija en el infinito cielo

Desvió entonces su mirada del firmamento para mirar a los lejos una cabaña en particular y al recordar a la dueña de dicha cabaña sin querer en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y volvió a mirar al cielo aún no pudiendo creer cuan afortunado era... Su mas grande sueño de hacia tantos años atrás se había hecho realidad, ese mismo sueño que todos afirmaban sería imposible... que él mismo llegó a pensarlo

Pero hay estaban... oficialmente comprometidos

Se sentía como si le hubieran dado el más grande trofeo o regalo... Y fue ahí cuando recordó el por que de su vuelo nocturno... Y suspiró... volvió su vista a la cabaña

Un regalo... Tal y como mandaba la tradición tenía que darle un regalo... Pero ¿como encontrar un regalo que compitiera con el inmenso honor que ella le estaba dando al haberlo aceptado?

Definitivamente tenía que ser algo mas que especial, algo único y representativo, un regalo con lo que pudiera expresar todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras... Un regalo con el que ella no tuviera que fingir que le gustaba... En resumen... Debía encontrar un regalo perfecto e ideal... Su regalo más grande... Pero ¿cuál era?

Fijo sus ojos verdes en la luna menguante del cielo... Si pudiera definitivamente se la daría... Hiccup suspiró ante ese pensamiento... ¿como podría encontrar el regalo perfecto para Astrid? un regalo que cumpliera con todos los requisitos antes mencionados... Algo que le gustara a una chica con gustos difíciles... Algo único... ¿como lo encontraría? No sabía de nada que la chica quisiera en secreto... ¿donde podría encontrar algo lo suficientemente especial?

¿Donde encuentras el regalo más grande?

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, el futuro Jefe terminaba de poner la última parte de un improvisado equipaje en el lomo de su dragón. Por ordenes de su padre debía acudir a la isla en un viaje relámpago para atender algunos asuntos de rutina pero en los cuales era necesaria su presencia... Su padre insistía en que eran cosas que debía de ir aprendiendo para su futuro cargo

Hiccup suspiro dispuesto a marcharse pero justo antes de montar escuchó unos casuales susurros a sus espaldas

 _\- ¿Aún no se ha ido?_

 _\- No... lleva rato pensando... pero seguro lo hara pronto_

 _\- Bien, en cuanto lo haga iremos a su cabaña como lo planeamos_

 _\- ¡Yo pido su primer traje de vuelo!_

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cual traje de vuelo? - preguntó Hiccup

\- ¿Ya nos descubrio? - susurro Brutilda al escuchar al Jinete a espaldas de ellos, al girarse efectivamente se encontraron con su lider mirandolos cruzado de brazos

\- ¡Oh Hiccup! - dijo Brutacio fingiendo entusiasmo - ¡Te ves espectacular el día de hoy! Viajar definitivamente te sienta bien... ¿No estas retrasado? - añadió al ver que él mantenía su expresión seria - Tu vete tranquilo... Nosotros cuidaremos de la Orilla

\- ¡No... Yo lo hare! - dijo una voz femenina que hacía acto de presencia

\- ¿Astrid? - preguntaron los dos a la vez - Creímos que viajaría juntos

\- ¿Y dejar la Orilla en manos de ustedes? - preguntó la chica retoricamente

\- ¿Que podría salir mal? - preguntó Brutacio - Mejor no lo digan - añadió al ver la expresión de ambos

\- ¿De verdad estarás bien haciéndote cargo de... esto? - dijo Hiccup señalando a los gemelos

\- Sabes que he enfrentado cosas peores - rieron juntos - ¿Que hay de ti?

Hiccup sonrió y suspiro un poco - Asuntos de rutina en Berk que requieren mi presencia... Lo que mas me entusiasma en la vida - añadió con sarcasmo - Me entusiasmaría un poco que me acompañaras - dijo tomando las manos de la chica

\- ¿Y a tu regreso encontrar destruida la Orilla? No creo que eso te entusiasme

\- Cierto - añadió el Jinete compartiendo una larga y especial mirada con la chica

\- ¡Bahhhhh! - gritó Patan a sus espaldas rompiendo el momento - ¡Basta ya de cursilerias! ¿nos iremos hoy o tengo tiempo para tomar un bocadillo?

Hiccup suspiro, dio un beso de despedida en la frente de la chica y finalmente subió a Chimuelo y partieron junto a su primo directo a Berk. La chica desde el suelo los observó hasta que no hubo más rastro de ellos

.

Ambos dragones volaban a la par, era un vuelo tranquilo, como si en realidad ninguno tuviera prisa en llegar a la isla. Sin embargo, aunque el Jinete del Furia Nocturna aparentaba prestar atención al camino lo cierto es que lo último en lo que pensaba era en el trayecto

El JInete del Pesadilla lo miraba de reojo, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que se habían alejado de la Orilla y al parecer no planeaba hacerlo. Intentó atraer su atención de diversas maneras pero su primo parecía inconsciente de su presencia... hasta que esto lo cansó

\- ¡ahhh! - exclamó frustrado el Jinete del pesadilla - Sea lo que sea... ¿quieres dejar de pensar?

Hiccup lo miro - Si claro, justo ahora - respondió con ironía - Debe ser extraño para ti... no acostumbras hacerlo

\- ¡¿puedo saber que te pasa ahora?! Dudo que al Jefe Estoico le guste tu grado concentración... Y eso significará más tiempo en la Isla de Berk... Y quiero volver antes de las próximas cuatro lunas

Al escuchar ese último comentario Hiccup pareció volver a perderse en sus pensamientos... Cuatro Lunas... No le quedaba mucho tiempo para encontrar ese "regalo mas grande" Y no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo en Berk

Su primo parecio percatarse de la expresión que había adoptado su rostro - Espera... ya se que te pasa... ¡Claro!... Cuatro lunas... El chico esta frustrado por que no ha podido encontrar un regalo... ¿Aún no tienes nada, cierto?

Hiccup no respondió pero su semblante fue suficiente - ¡Oh espera a que Astrid se entere! - dijo entusiasmado - No le agradara nada saber que no escogiste nada para ella... ¿imaginas su reacción?

\- No...y no lo sabrá - respondió Hiccup - Por que sí voy a darle algo

\- Mmm, Eso significa que ya lo tienes en mente ¿no?

\- Ehh - titubeo el Jinete

\- ¡lo sabia!

\- Aunque lo tuviera no te lo diría - afirmó el Jinete justo antes de hacer que el Furia Nocturna acelerara el vuelo

\- ¿Por que no? ¡soy realmente bueno con los regalos! - gritaba el chico del Pesadilla tratando de darle alcance

.

.

\- ¿Aún nada? - preguntaba Estoico al herrero que miraba por un catalejo hacia los cielos para anunciar cualquier avistamiento del heredero de Berk

\- No - respondió el herrero después de ver por milésima vez en el día - Pero no te preocupes Hiccup vendrá a recibir toda la instrucción que quieras darle... Su atención, esa si no es segura - El Jefe suspiro ante el comentario, pues sabia que era la verdad - Aunque a decir verdad no entiendo que tiene de importancia la feria de mercaderes en su futuro como Jefe - dijo señalando todo el muelle de la isla

Estaba mas saturado de personas que en cualquier época del año. Habían recibido a toda una flota de barcos de mercaderes que exponían sus diversos productos disponibles para la venta. Y la gente de Berk no se había demorado en acudir

\- No lo llame por la feria Bocon... Créeme, esta vez me lo agradecerá estoy seguro - afirmó dándole la espalda - Así que ante la primera señal de su presencia no dudes en avisar... Sabes que mucha de esa gente - dijo señalando a los mercaderes - Viene por primera vez en mucho tiempo y quizá se alarmen si escuchan...

\- ¡FURIA NOCTURNA! - Gritaron con jubilo en el centro de la isla y su grito de jubilo fue sucedido por una serie de aplausos que tenían como fondo el particular sonido de este dragón

Sin embargo, la predicción del Jefe se cumplió - ¡abajo! - gritaron muchos de los nuevos ante el paso del dragón y su Jinete no hizo mas que entrecerrar los ojos y saludar con la mano a quienes lo veían desde tierra y así prosiguió su vuelo hasta llegar a donde estaban su padre y Bocon

\- Y esa fue la entrada del heredero de Berk - comentó Bocon señalando todo el alboroto que había causado - Me parece que te esta gustando - añadió al ver que el chico intentaba ocultar una sonrisa

\- Mira nada más lo que trajo el Furia Nocturna - dijo su padre con entusiasmo golpeando uno de sus hombros y a la vez desequilibrandolo un poco - Y ¿Patan no venía contigo? - preguntó al verlo solo

\- Ah si el esta, bueno... - dijo al tiempo que señalaba con dirección al muelle donde muchos curiosos admiraban al Pesadilla Monstruosa - digamos que a el si le gusta esto... ¿Cuando empezamos?

\- ¿No me digas que estas ansioso por aprender sobre rutas de comercio? Si es asi, no te creo

\- Bueno para eso me llamaste ¿no? - respondio Hiccup

\- Sí... Tal vez debas de darte una vuelta por ahí primero... Empezaremos cuanto te hayas relajado - concluyó el Jefe al tiempo que montaba a su propio dragón y desaparecía de escena

\- ¿relajado? - preguntó Hiccup - ¿Es ese mi padre?

\- A mi no me preguntes - concluyó el herrero

.

Finalmente, sin haber podido dar con el por qué detrás de la extraña actitud de su padre, decidió por una vez obedecer sin rechistar y hacer justamente lo que este había dicho... Después de todo, tenía un buen rato de no estar en Berk

el futuro Jefe caminaba por la aldea casualmente junto a su dragón hasta que finalmente llegó a la que en ese momento era la principal atracción en la isla. Observaba primero de lejos sin entrar en los barcos, muchos salían de ellos hablando de las cosas increíbles que habían estado adquiriendo durante esos dias

\- ¡Artículos especiales para el futuro Jefe! - dijo uno de los mercaderes desde arriba del barco

\- ¡platillos exquisitos para hasta el mas exigente paladar! - anuncio otro de ellos

\- ¡Hermosos articulos para delicadas doncellas! - dijo uno más mostrando algunas gargantillas con dijes

Y sin querer Hiccup se detuvo frente a ese puesto y observo con cuidado lo que el mercader mostraba al público. Algunas tenían una cadena en tono plateado otros en color negro, y los dijes, tenía que admitir que eran bonitos... Fijó sus ojos en uno en particular, tenía una fina cadena hecha de tela aterciopelada en color negro y de ella colgaba una bella piedra tornasol... pero...

\- ¿De verdad estas pensando en uno de esos? - dijo a sus espaldas la voz de su primo - Haz de saber Hiccup que no creo que sea lo indicado

\- ¿No lo crees? ¡Lo siento! Olvide que tenía que consultarte primero - respondió Hiccup con sarcasmo

\- Búrlate lo que quieras Hiccup, pero se que me lo agradecerás... Astrid no...

\- ¡Patan! Se perfectamente que Astrid no usa nada de esas cosas - dijo el futuro Jefe - No tienes que decírmelo

\- ¿Entonces por que ibas a comprarlo?

\- ¡No iba a comprarlo Patan! - exclamó casi exasperado

\- Pues haces bien... No querrás gastar demasiado sabiendo que Astrid no podría darte algo de un valor semejante

\- De acuerdo ya basta - respondió Hiccup de inmediato - Primero... Para mi nada es demasiado costoso para Astrid... Segundo - Hiccup se detuvo un momento y suspiro - Astrid no tiene que darme nada - concluyó dándole la espalda al Jinete.

Eso no era algo en lo que hubiera pensado demasiado, sabia que en realidad ella no tenía que darle nada en especial por que el estar con ella ya era demasiado... Ella ya se lo daba todo... Cualquier cosa que le diera, solo haría mayor desbalance entre ambos... Era el quien tenía que encontrar la forma pagarle por todo lo que sentía después de que ella lo aceptara

\- ¡claro que tiene! ¡Dentro de cuatro lunas! ¿lo olvidaste? - añadio Patan sacandolo de sus pensamientos y corriendo tras el

\- ¡No lo olvide Patan! - respondió cuando el le dio alcance y continuaron caminando por el muelle

\- Apuesto a que te regala una maza llena de puas punzocortantes

\- ¡Silencio Patan!

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la Orilla de Dragón, Astrid miraba con atención cada una de sus pertenencias... Su colección de armas mejor dicho... una colección bastante surtida... Ella estaba equipada para cualquier pelea pero no lo estaba para la más importante... Tenía menos de cuatro lunas para encontrar un regalo para Hiccup... Y no tenía nada en mente

Sin quere fijo sus ojos azules en una fila de mazas que tenía mientras seguía pensandoselo cuando escuchó unos murmurllos a sus espaldas

\- Lo ves.. Te dije que le regalaría una maza

\- Espero que al menos Hiccup si sepa como usar una de esas...

\- ¡No voy a regalarle una maza! - exclamó Astrid al descubrir a los gemelos espiándola

\- Te dije que Hiccup no sabía usarlas - dijo Brutilda

\- ¡Pero yo si se! - exclamó al tiempo que tomaba una de las que tenía en su cabaña y los amenazaba

\- ¡Nos golpeara! - gritó Brutacio mientras corrian lejos de la chica armada

.

.

En Berk, la tarde continuaba cayendo sobre la isla y los dos Jinetes continuaban recorriendo los puestos de los mercaderes... Ya lo habían visto todo

En cada puesto en el que Hiccup se detenía, un mercader intentaba convencerlo de comprar algo y si no lo hacía era Patan quien le "recomendaba" diversos objetos que Hiccup consideraba sin sentido

\- Vamos Hiccup estoy seguro de que esto si te gustara - decía Patan mientras caminaba detras de el tratando de hacer que volviera al puesto

\- Ya te dije un millón de veces que no... ¡No voy a comprar ninguna mini estatua de un Yak! - concluyó Hiccup dándole la espalda nuevamente y por fin retirándose del area de comercio para ir a otro lugar menos concurrido y mucho mas tranquilo

Una vez estuvo en la playa, frente al mar totalmente alejado del bullicio se sentó en la arena y se recostó contra su dragón quien enseguida lo rodeo con su cola - ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer amigo?... Quiero decir, no puedo ir con Astrid y darle como obsequio algo que compré en un puesto de recuerdos - Y ahí estaba su problema, no quería darle un regalo demasiado "común", no podía llegar con esa clase de regalo de los cuales compras los suficientes para llevar a todos tus conocidos... Ademas ese no era su estilo

\- ¡Ahí estas! - exclamó Patan desde el lomo de Colmillo, para segundos mas tarde aterrizar e ir a sentarse en la arena junto al Líder de los jinetes, quien en primera instancia rodó los ojos ante su presencia y luego se extrañó sumamente por ese gesto tan extraño, pero lo que siguió fue mas extraño todavía - Sabes Hiccup, lo he estado pensando mucho - decía son un tono extrañamente serio - Y creo que he dado con la solución a tu problema

Hiccup entrecerro los ojos al escuchar - ¿Tu crees? - preguntó con desconfianza

\- Créeme Hiccup - Entonces Patan se acerco al Jinete un poco mas y cruzo uno de sus brazos por sus hombros - Es un hecho que no encontraras lo indicado por tu escaso conocimiento sobre chicas

\- Que bueno que me lo digas - dijo Hiccup con sarcasmo

\- Por eso lo he decidido por ti... Y esto es lo que harás... esperaras a que este muy entrada la noche, volaras hasta su ventana y le cantaras una romántica melodía... ¡Solo imagina su reacción!- añadió al ver que el futuro Jefe estaba por replicar - Nadie ha hecho algo así en la historia de la historia... Entonces a mitad de la canción, ella despierta, abre su ventaba y... ¡SPLASH! ¡TE ARROJA UN BALDE DE AGUA! ¡JAJAJA! - reía el vikingo sin poder controlarse - ¡Deberías ver tu cara! ¡No puedo creer que en verdad te lo estabas creyendo! - decía intentando parar de reír pero hasta su estomago le empezaba a doler - ¿Quien en su sano juicio considera eso como "romántico"? Sobre todo con alguien como Astrid... ¡Esto fue mas divertido de lo que creí!

\- ¿Terminaste? - preguntó Hiccup con expresión totalmente seria

\- ¡Lo que intento decirte Hiccup... es que... tienes que aceptar lo común!... Rechazaste cada uno de los artículos que encontramos en los puestos por que no los consideraste "perfectos"... si sigues así Astrid acabara recibiendo nada... y no quiero estar en tus...en tu zapato... cuando eso pase... imagina su expresión de desagrado ante lo que sea que le des... o bien recibir un hachazo como respuesta a su desagrado

\- ¿Y por que estas tan interesado en que yo no reciba un hachazo?

\- Debes saber Hiccup que precisamente yo puedo recomendarte un millón de regalos especialmente diseñados para que cualquier chica caiga rotundamente a tus... bueno, a "tu" pie... ¿dije algo malo? - añadió cuando vio el ceño fruncido del chico - ¡esta bien! - exclamó al ver que no diría nada - Pero te advierto que no intentare ayudarte otra vez... Tendrás que elegirlo tu mismo... y mas te vale que sea bueno... - concluyó antes de alejarse en vuelo con Colmillo

 **"Mas te vale que sea bueno"** Resonó en la mente de Hiccup

\- Y lo sera - afirmó con decisión

.

Finalmente decidió que era suficiente por ese día, no daría con ese regalo solo por el hecho de dar y dar vueltas al asunto, por lo que al caer la noche entró por la venta de su vieja habitación y se recostó en su cama. Su dragón agarro pronto el sueño pero el seguía sin lograrlo... fijó su vista al cielo estrellado que se dejaba ver por su ventana

\- _Una estrella... Navegar hasta encontrar un tesoro en el fondo del mar... Una piedra de la luna con su nombre grabado_... - murmuraba en voz apenas audible y entonces suspiró, sería capaz de hacer alguna de esas proezas, pero lo cierto es que no tenía tiempo para siquiera intentarlo

Pensó en todos los artículos que según Patan había rechazado por no considerarlos perfectos... También sabía que algo demasiado costoso Astrid no lo aceptaría... Algo demasiado común no serviría para demostrar lo que pretendía

Y era eso lo que le había molestado del comentario de su primo al decir que podía recomendarle "un millón de regalos especialmente diseñados para que cualquier chica cayera a sus pies" ... Había dicho _cualquier_ chica... Y esto no se trataba de darle un regalo cualquiera a una chica cualquiera para intentar conquistarla

Y de pronto se preguntó que era lo que hacían el resto de los vikingos en esos casos... _probablemente lo que dijo Patan_... pensó de inmediato. La mayoría de los vikingos con esa "encantadora y dulce" personalidad característica de los vikingos no pensaban demasiado en esos detalles que llegaban al corazón. Probablemente regalaban alguna hacha o algún regalo tradicional de esos que todo mundo obsequia

Se giro sobre si en su cama mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro ante un pensamiento que considero gracioso... ¿Que había hecho su padre en su momento? Si parece el sujeto mas duro en esos asuntos

.

\- Aun no tiene nada - comentó el herrero mientras tomaba algo de hidromiel en el Gran comedor

\- Tal y como pensaba - rió el Jefe - Hiccup sigue siendo excelente dando obsequios... por eso aún no tiene nada

\- Y ¿cuándo se lo darás? - preguntó Bocon al Jefe quien apretó los ojos antes de responder - ¿Todavía crees que no lo aceptara? Tu mismo has dicho que es excelente dando obsequios... le gustara cuando sepa toda la historia detrás de ese "metal inservible"

Un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa silencio la risa del herrero y entonces recordó que era inapropiado usar el terminó "inservible" si hablabas de ese objeto

El semblante del Jefe de pronto se tranquilizó - No se lo daré - murmuro el Jefe sorprendiendo mucho al herrero, el Jefe suspiro de nuevo - No puedo dárselo por que... el ya lo tiene - reveló - Y no puedo creer que no lo recuerde

\- Ya veo - respondió pensativo el herrero - Crees que sí lo recuerda... Y no quiere usarlo ¿cierto?

.

A mitad de la noche, el joven heredero de Berk por fin había logrado dormir... lo suficiente como para que sus sueños le revelaran eso que tanto anhelaba saber

 _El jefe de Berk había llamado a su pequeño hijo para algo realmente importante. Y lo primero que este había pensado, era que lo castigaría de nuevo por alguna travesura_

 _Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el rostro de su padre pasaba por diversas expresiones, menos la furia... y después de un suspiro el Jefe pareció mas tranquilo y por un momento hasta nostálgico, sobre todo en el momento en que tomó un pequeño objeto entre sus manos y por primera vez se lo quitó de encima - Escucha Hiccup... Nadie volverá a preguntar por que llevo esto conmigo... Esto que todos llaman... "metal inservible"... por que es momento de que deje de hacerlo... A partir de ahora, Tú vas a guardarlo - dijo poniéndolo entre las manos del niño y cerrándolas sobre el amuleto_

 _\- ¿guardarlo? - había preguntado el sin entender_

 _\- Si... y debes prometer que lo cuidaras muy bien - rogó su padre en un tono de voz que pocas veces usaba, era como si le estuviera encomendando algo muy importante_

 _\- ¿Cuándo cresca tendre que usarlo... cuando sea Jefe como tu? - preguntó el niño con inocencia_

 _El jefe actual negó con la cabeza - Tu nunca tendrás que usarlo... Solo lo guardaras bien hasta que encuentres a alguien a quien consideres digna de llevarlo... entonces se lo obsequiaras_

 _\- ¿debo regalárselo a alguien? ¿a quien?_

 _\- Eso solo tu lo decidirás... Cuando hayas encontrado a la chica de tus sueños y la ames al grado de que quieras tenerla siempre contigo... Eso es lo que significa - el jefe fijó sus ojos en el amuleto que el niño tenía en las manos y su mente pareció viajar a algún momento del pasado - "Contigo... Juntos para siempre" - murmuro el Jefe con gran sentimiento_

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron de golpe... _¿Como es que lo había pasado por alto todo este tiempo?_ pensaba. De pronto, incluso se quizo reír de si mismo

Bien no lo recordaba por todo lo que habían enfrentado en los últimos tiempos o bien, siempre pensó que nunca llegaría el día en que tuviera que usar ese amuleto

Lo recordaba bien, aquel día no había entendido a cabalidad lo que su padre había querido decirle... Pero conforme el tiempo paso y llegó el momento en que por primera vez sintió que se había enamorado, también supo que jamas sería correspondido... Una parte de él ansiaba que llegara el momento de regalarle ese importante objeto a esa chica que le había robado el corazón... Pero una parte de el en verdad pensaba que jamas ocurriría

.

 **2 Lunas más tarde, de vuelta a la Orilla de Dragón**

Pero la esperanza siempre había permanecido ahí, viva como sus sentimientos que nunca se habían apagado

Por eso, cumplió a la perfección la promesa que le hizo a su padre, guardo bien ese amuleto.

Pero el día que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado, lo primero que había hecho, fue sacarlo de ese lugar y lo había observado un buen rato. Le ilusionaba la posibilidad de regalárselo, pero sabía que no era el momento indicado, por lo que había vuelto a guardarlo. Jurándose a si mismo llevarlo siempre consigo... por si un golpe de suerte hacía que el sueño de entregárselo se realizara

En cuanto amaneció, lo primero que hizo fue buscar ese lugar especial en el que había resguardado ese objeto

Y ahí estaba, ese regalo que expresaba lo que quería... El regalo mas grande que en su vida podría dar

 _ **"Contigo... Juntos para siempre"**_

\- Sí...-murmuro Hiccup con una sonrisa al volver a verlo después de tantos años - Tal como lo recuerdo

* * *

 **N/A: Y... ¿qué tal? ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¡Díganlo en sus reviews!... Lo cierto es que aunque dije al principio que sería un One-shot mientras escribía me vinieron muchas ideas a la mente, asi que ¿que opinan? ¿segundo capítulo? ¿historia _detrás_ del amuleto? ¿un poco de STALKA? ¿como Hiccup _supo_ esa historia? ¿o que opinan de las escenas eliminadas? Por que tenía en mente una muy diferente, una donde es Estoico quien le da el amuleto ¿quieren verla?**

 **Y algo más respecto a eso... AL principio dije que "El regalo mas grande" era mi canción favorita pero lo cierto que es mas que especial para mi... y escucharla repetidas veces para esta historia me trajo un montón de sentimientos... que quiero aprovecha... Así que probablemente si lean más sobre esta historia**

 **Tambien se me estaba ocurriendo escribir algo asi como un mini POV Hiccup del capitulo, la escena donde le da el amuleto o algo como lo que paso despues o quiza un POV Astrid... Ustedes deciden**

Y por último, lectores que ya me conoces y se estan preguntando por ese fic en el que estoy trabajando (Aún mas letal) Obvio no dejare de escribir, pero tenía que aprovechar la inspiración, solo sean pacientes y pronto estará el próximo capítulo... Y lectores nuevos los invito a leer "Aún mas Letal"

 **Y para despedirnos, diganme en sus comentarios... ¿Cuál sería SU _regalo más grande?_... O cuentenme ¿Qué le hubieran regalado ustedes a Hiccup?**


End file.
